


Te tengo a tí

by MrAlcorou18



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlcorou18/pseuds/MrAlcorou18
Summary: Semanas han pasado del rescate de Eda y todo está bastante tranquilo para Luz que se da cuenta que las cosas han vuelto a cambiar en las Islas Hirvientes. Mientras el Emperador Belos está buscando sangre nueva y surgen planes nuevos completamente misteriosos, ¿Podrá Luz descubrir y impedir nuevamente sus planes o fallará en el intento?
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Desde cero

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la historia sea de su agrado <3

Dirigí mi camino a casa después de la escuela, estoy completamente exhausta de otro día difícil.

Han pasado varias semanas del rescate de Eda y desde entonces se ha convertido en una rutina de tortura. Comencé a sentirme solitaria y odiada en Hexside, todas las miradas de odio y desconfianza de todos los estudiantes iban dirigidas a mí.

No solo hablo de estudiantes, algunos profesores también cambiaron drásticamente su actitud conmigo, todavía tengo la suerte de tener al director Bump de mi lado.

Realmente me siento como si fuera una piedra en el camino de todos en este momento.

¿Por qué me tratan así y confían ciegamente en Belos?, ¿Por qué están tan obsesionados por entrar en un Aquelarre y no de hacer magia sin restricciones?...¿Por qué me afecta todo esto?

Oh es verdad, se me olvidó mencionar que las burlas y bromas de Boscha especialmente hacía mí pasaron a ser algo más que un simple juego, en más de una ocasión se ha aprovechado de ciertas situaciones para insultarme o hacerme bromas pesadas, siempre acaba encontrando una excusa cuando es descubierta.

También estás semanas me he sentido incómoda en la casa búho con la recién “llegada” Lilith, después de todo ella casi me mata...Y aunque ahora comparta la maldición con Eda sigo en desconfianza, es difícil entablar una conversación con ella.

Y ahora no salgo casi de la casa búho, las pocas veces que lo hago tiene que ser acompañado de alguien, después de todo lo ocurrido, Eda no quiere que me vuelvan a secuestrar o hacerme daño y lo entiendo. Cuando es día de escuela Eda y Lilith se reparten el trabajo de traerme y llevarme, y si ellas están ocupadas suelo estar acompañado de mis amigos.

Yo trató de ser fuerte, después de todo yo recibí el mismo trato en mi propio mundo toda mi vida, pero esto es diferente, sin tener a mi familia dándome ánimos o distrayendome leyendo algún manga o viendo un anime...

Es injusto que nos esté pasando esto, yo solo llegué a este mundo a aprender magia porque me gusta, no para unirme obligadamente a un Aquelarre y servirle a un maldito perro dictador con máscara.

Aunque también olvidé que yo fuí la que nunca fue al campamento, yo fuí la que se metió en este mundo y yo quemé la única posibilidad de volver a mi casa...tal vez yo...

...

"¡Luz, la casa búho no es por allí!", escuché la voz de Gus regresandome a la realidad.

Me fijé que estaba desviandome del camino y quedé a unos centímetros de entrar al bosque.

Tenía los puños cerrados y mi estómago tenía un dolor punzante, sin mencionar que el sudor corría rápidamente por mí frente.

Esto me está afectando demasiado...

Solté un suspiro y forcé una risa para volver como si nada con mis amigos.

Gus estaba confundido mientras Amity y Willow compartían una mirada preocupada, ellas sabían bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Seguimos en silencio el camino a casa hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"Luz recuerda que practicaremos sobre las fases de una planta piraña en combate, prometo que no te aburrirás!", Miré a Willow que había dicho eso, con claras intenciones de animarme.

"¡Claro!, suena fantástico y para nada aburrido...", volví a girar mi cabeza al suelo.

"Oye, recuerda que no estás sola, recuerda que cuando nos necesites siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa", pude ver una hermosa sonrisa de Willow mientras decía eso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que mi corazón se está ablandando, es una bendición poder contar con Willow y con solo verla animandome, hizo que me calmara.

Cuando tengo malos momentos y me siento sola, pero estar acompañado de mis amigos me hace olvidarme de todo, en especial cuando estoy con Willow.

Además también cuento con los los hermanos Blight, el grupo de Viney.

También es gracioso que ahora yo sea la que le enseñé a Eda usar la magia de los glifos, pasó mi tiempo encerrada con King ya sea para jugar o enseñarle videos de gatitos que descargue en mi teléfono, y ahora que Lilith está con nosotros debo tratar de pasar página de lo ocurrido en el castillo del emperador, y hablar más con ella...tal vez las dos tengamos algo en común.

Mí camino para convertirme en una gran bruja nunca fue fácil, pero al menos puedo decir que no estoy sola y tengo personas que confían en que pueda conseguirlo. Seré una bruja y luego volveré a casa, tal vez le cuente algún día esta historia a mamá, pero por ahora puedo decir que este es un nuevo comienzo...desde cero.

...

...

En un lugar donde se solo se escuchaba el retumbar del corazón del castillo:

"Cuál fue el motivo de su llamada Emperador?"

"Kikkimora, con la reciente traición de uno de los nuestros estoy barajando opciones para nuevos refuerzos, pero ninguna me convence lo suficiente para tomar el cargo dejado por Lilith", respondió Belos en su habitual tono imponente, mientras meditaba en su trono.

"No hay mucho potencial que hayamos notado en los guardias del Aquelarre, Pero tal vez podríamos probar con algún estudiante de Hexside?", Hikkimora rascándose la barbilla, le dió una sugerencia que Belos ya estaba considerando.

"Muy bien, entonces quiero que mantengas vigilado a todos, cualquiera puede ser una opción a partir de ahora, buscaremos a alguien con ambición y de futuro", Belos que estaba bastante de acuerdo con la idea y con opciones en mente, dió la orden de observar el potencial de los estudiantes de Hexside.

Belos invocó de su palismán una hoja con varios nombres, "Tengo una serie de candidatos que quiero que investigues a detalle, de hecho tal vez los conozcas porque parecen llevarse bien con la humana".

"Entendido, Emperador Belos...", Kikkimora se despidió cortésmente de su señor dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

...

"Traer a alguien del Aquelarre de pociones, o alguien del Aquelarre de Ilusiones, o alguien del Aquelarre de Abominaciones...O alguien del Aquelarre de Plantas?...Todas son opciones interesantes.", Belos murmuraba para sí mismo mientras miraba pensativo hacia el techo de la oscura habitación.


	2. Comienzo de planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se están empezando a mover en Hexside y Luz no quiere perder ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurra.

"Leván-tate~Leván-tate~Leván-tate", Luz abrió los ojos despertándose para un nuevo dia, mientras escuchaba el repetido y ruidoso canto de Hooty.

"¡Buenos días Hooty!", respondió alegremente.

"¡Buenos días para tí también Luz!, ¿lista para una nueva semana en la escuela?", preguntó Hooty. A lo cual ella respondió tranquilamente, "Claro!, estoy completamente agradecida de que te hayas convertido en mi alarma personal, tengo que decirte que tu canto ha mejorado, aún sigue siendo bastante irritable pero aplaudo el esfuerzo. Te doy medio punto de diez". Después de terminar la rápida conversación con Hooty, bajó de la habitación a lavarse la cara, ponerse el uniforme y tomar el desayuno.

Ya en la sala, Luz se sentó en el sofá para comer mientras los demás estaban ocupados.

Lilith estaba a su lado con los párpados cerrados, le encantaría saber que está pasando en estos momentos por su cabeza.

Después de varios minutos de tranquilidad, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara en el tazón, con todos presentes Luz decidió comenzar el día con una pequeña pregunta.

"¿Alguien tiene planeado algo hoy?"

"Descansar tranquilamente después de una dura semana, ese es el trabajo de un rey". Respondió King, y Lilith estaba viéndolo con una cara de “Nunca haces nada”

"¡Hoy volveré a los negocios de basura humana!", parece que Eda amaba su trabajo.

Ante la respuesta de Eda, Luz no ocultó su preocupación ya que ella ahora no tiene magia para escapar de los guardias del Aquelarre.

"Y yo tendré que acompañarte otra vez para cuidarte la espalda, verdad Edalyn?", la voz de Lilith me sacudió la cabeza. Ella preocupada por dejar a Eda sola, siempre la ayudaba en su negocio cada vez que podía.

"Eso es obvio hermana, después de todo estamos en esta situación gracias a tí". Eda respondió de manera divertida guiñándole un ojo a Lilith.

"Gracias por recordarmelo cada vez que puedas".

Después del desayuno, Luz y guardó sus cosas para ir al colegio, pero todavía tenía que hacer una pregunta que nunca la dejaba tranquila.

"Hoy tienes suerte doble niña, te llevaremos las dos como tus guardaespaldas", Eda se apoyó en Lilith y esta respondió, "Tenemos más pinta de unas locas que de unas guardaespaldas".

"Eda...", Luz habló en un susurro que Eda pudo escuchar.

"¿Pasa algo Luz?", ante el tono de tristeza de su llamado, Eda se quedó mirándola fijamente mostrándole su confianza para continuar.

"¿Hay alguna manera...de que yo pueda volver a mi mundo?", Luz estaba triste pero mostraba un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que Eda pudo notar.

La boca de Eda tambaleó unos segundos, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le mostró una sonrisa a Luz para animarla.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, pero si quieres saber si puedes volver...¡Eso no será tan difícil!, trataremos de conseguir un portal para llevarte de regreso". Eso consiguió que Luz volviera a sonreír y esperanzarse.

"¡Gracias Eda!, ¡Las espero afuera de la casa!", Luz saltaba de alegría y salió de la casa a tomar un poco de aire.

Eda le avisó a Luz, "Dame un momento, déjame buscar el bastón y nos vamos, recuerda no ir muy lejos Luz".

...

"¿Realmente estás segura de que puedes llevarla de vuelta a su mundo?", la voz de Lilith detrás de su espalda fue lo único que Eda escuchó.

"Lo sé...Pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, que le hubieras dicho?, yo no quiero ser la que le rompa sus pocas esperanzas y eso tampoco quiere decir que no haga nada para ayudarla con lo que pueda". Eda se volteó a responder a su hermana sin ocultar su tristeza por Luz.

"Entonces yo también te ayudaré para que ella vuelva felíz a su mundo", Lilith tomó las manos de Eda para mostrarle su apoyo.

Ella cometió errores en el pasado y ahora está dispuesta a arreglarlo ayudando todo lo posible.

"Gracias Lilith...", Eda le devolvió una sonrisa a su hermana.

...

Después del rápido viaje de Luz a Hexside, se despidió de Eda y Lilith para entrar.

"Es raro llegar aquí y escuchar todo tan silencioso, soy puntual pero no soy de las primeras en llegar así que esto es una sorpresa para mí'. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de Luz mientras esta murmuraba, tenía que hablar con su alarma y avisarle de no despertarla tan temprano.

"O tal vez hoy fuimos más rápidos de lo normal, o incluso puede que todos estén aburridos de venir aquí y se quedaron dormidos...debería dejar de hablar sola."

Después de varios minutos deambulando por la solitaria escuela logró escuchar otros pasos viniendo y decidió esconderse.

"Después de unos días de reposo, volverla a ver no debería suponer un problema". Se escuchaba la voz de cierta peliverde que se estaba motivando a si misma.

"Solo actúa normal, actúa normal, actúa normal, actúa normal...", se repetía a si mismo mientras tomaba aire.

"Hola Amity...", Luz susurró detrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa.

"IIIIII LLLLLLLLUUZZZZZZZZZ", Amity dió un chillido asustadizo mientras saltaba instintivamente cayendo al suelo, y su rostro se tornaba de rojo oscuro.

Amity trató de recuperar la compostura, "¡Oh Luz eres tú!, claro quién más podría ser...digo es increíble que seas así de responsable de llegar temprano, no es como si yo dudara de tí...nunca lo haría

...porque te aprecio...solo ignorame si?". Ante su intento fallido de calmarse, la voz de Amity bajó poco a poco hasta casi ser un susurro, mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado.

"Lo siento, no quería romper tu concentración de esa manera tan abrupta, puedo acompañarte?", preguntó Luz mientras ayudaba a Amity a levantarse.

"Por supuesto... hazlo por toda nuestra vida", Amity mencionó esto último en otro susurro, haciendo que Luz quedará algo confundida.

...

"¿Cómo está Lilith?", Amity le tenía cierto respeto y aunque no lo reconociera también un poco de aprecio a su maestra.

"Oh ella está muy bien, estoy cerca de encontrar un tema de conversación para comenzar a conocerla más...tal vez algún día deberías ayudarme, digo como tú la conociste más", ante el comentario de Luz, Amity soltó una carcajada.

"Realmente ella era muy reservada, tuve muchas clases con Lilith como maestra, pero nunca pasamos de ser solo maestra-alumna". Respondió Amity

"¿Enserio?, Luz soltó de sorpresa.

"Bueno una vez la llamé mamá sin querer, ¿eso cuenta como algo más personal?", Amity se avergonzó al hacer ese comentario y se preguntó si fue buena idea soltarlo.

"¿Usted cree que eso sea realmente una buena idea?", una voz que Amity y Luz reconocieron al instante, en la dirección.

"Los estudiantes todavía están en etapa de aprendizaje y llamarlos así de repente...eso podría estropear su crecimiento en la magia", la voz preocupada del director Bump fue bastante clara llamando la atención de Luz.

Luz se dispuso a acercarse a la puerta pero Amity la tomó del brazo.

"¿Que crees que estás haciendo?, Luz se enfadó ante el agarre repentino de Amity.

"Vas a ir a la puerta así como así?, no te dejaré que vayas a hacer otra locura", Amity no quería entrar en problemas con el director.

"No voy a entrar, pero necesito escuchar más de cerca que está ocurriendo, si no estás dispuesta a ayudarme pues puedes irte", Luz se soltó y fue a la puerta del director, acercando su oído para escuchar la conversación.

"Belos, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer...", Amity decidió asomar su oído en la puerta también.

...

"Director Bump, solo queremos probar si los estudiantes están capacitados para realmente formar parte de un Aquelarre, que se conviertan en el futuro de las Islas Hirvientes". Se podía escuchar la voz de Kikimora dialogando con Bump.

"Yo realmente estoy bastante dudoso de esa propuesta, ¿No podrían replantearse eso en el Castillo?"

"Es una orden del Emperador, además todo esto comenzó cuando nuestra general nos traicionó por culpa de esa humana". Kikimora soltó eso sin ningún escrúpulo.

"No metan a nuestra estudiante en esto". Bump estaba comenzando a molestarse.

"¿Usted quiere entrar en un problema con Belos?", después de la pregunta en forma de agua fría, el director Bump se tomó la frente y soltó un suspiro.

"De acuerdo, pueden hacer las pruebas con los estudiantes", Belos rendido cedió ante la insistencia amenazante de la asistente del emperador.

...

"¿No te parece muy extraño y repentino?", Luz después de escuchar la reunión, no tenía buen presentimiento de lo que significaban las pruebas.

"Yo creo que Belos por fin se dió cuenta de nuestro potencial y nos quiere dar una oportunidad, lo veo como algo bueno... ojalá me elija a mí". Amity no escondió su alegría después de escuchar la propuesta de la asistente del emperador.

("Se les olvidó lo que le querían hacer a Eda?, tampoco se acuerdan de como trató a Lilith?...Estoy empezando a creer que les lavan la mente a todos")

Luz soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en su mente.

Antes de que intentara objetar el comentario de Amity, los demás chicos llegaron a la escuela y el timbre sonó para dar comienzo a las clases.

...

Era la hora del descanso y todos los estudiantes fueron llamados para anunciar algo muy importante en la cafetería de Hexside, Luz y Amity ya sabían cual era la noticia.

"Queridos estudiantes, anunciamos que estaremos haciéndoles vigilancia...Pero tranquilos, lo hacemos para observar sus habilidades con la magia. El emperador los llamará por grupos a los que más destaquen cada semana para realizar diversas pruebas en el castillo, si las logran pasar con éxito se unirán al Aquelarre del emperador". anunció Kikimora acompañada por el forzado asentimiento del director Bump delante de todos los alumnos.

Después de eso se oyeron gritos de sorpresa y alegría, todos se tomaron de muy buena manera la noticia y comenzaron a murmurar.

"Por fin mi momento ha llegado, voy a demostrarles a todos estos perdedores y casi brujas quién va a ser la primera que se va a unir con Belos", Boscha empezó a tronarse las manos.

"Mamá, papá todo lo que he trabajado estos años puede dar sus frutos". Amity no aguantó las lágrimas y comenzó a imaginarse a ella en el Aquelarre con Luz.

"¡¿No es genial Luz?!, es posible que podamos estar todos juntos!". Exclamó Willow mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Luz.

Luz no prestó atención a toda la alegría que había en su alrededor y su mirada se centró seriamente en Kikimora y esta le devolvió la mirada.

Sus miradas reflejaban odio y desconfianza, estuvieron así por unos segundos que fueron eternos para Luz hasta que fue devuelta a la realidad por sus amigos.

"Titán llamando a Luz, estás bien?", Willow colocó una mano delante suya y Luz recompuso su mente.

"Parecía que habías visto algo muy extraño y repulsivo." continúo Amity.

"No sé preocupen, me alegro por ustedes chicos, ojalá lleguen al Aquelarre sin problemas", Luz les dió un pulgar arriba mientras mostraba una sonrisa y segundos después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida.

Intentó encontrar a Kikimora con la mirada pero ya había desaparecido, Luz buscó por todos lados pero ya se había ido.

...

"¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, humana?", la voz de Lilith sonaba algo nerviosa, Luz lo había notado mientras estaban volando de camino a casa.

"hmm, p-pues bastante normal y extraño como todos los días en Hexside básicamente", Luz respondió tartamudeando un poco de los nervios.

Pasaron unos segundos bastante incómodos donde Luz estuvo dudando sobre contarle sobre las pruebas del Emperador.

"Aunque también...nos informaron que en el castillo de Belos van a haber algunas pruebas". Esto llamó toda la atención de Lilith que se volteó a ver a Luz esperando más información.

"Escuché que llamarán a los estudiantes para que se unan a un Aquelarre, es muy extraño y realmente no tengo idea de si están escondiendo algo más grande...", Luz estaba bastante frustrada por saber tan poco de los planes del emperador.

"En el tiempo que trabaje con Belos nunca escuché de algo como eso". Lilith se quedó pensativa ante la información de Luz.

Luz ante el silencio decidió continuar con la conversación, "Bueno...cambiando de tema, ¿Pasó algo con Eda?"

"Se quedó descansando en casa después de su día en el negocio, pero ella está bien".

"Es extraño que ella no venga a buscarme, nunca suele romper una promesa", Luz aún después de las palabras de Lilith tuvo un poco de preocupación.

...

Antes de buscar a Luz:

"Ve a buscar a Luz, yo me quedaré aquí. Estoy bastante cansada", Eda se dejó caer en el sofá.

"No será este uno de tus planes para que yo entablezca conversación con Luz?". Lilith ya sabía lo fácil que era descifrar los planes de Eda.

"Ya va siendo hora de que se lleven bien no?", Eda abrió un ojo mientras una sonrisa cómplice aparecía en su rostro.

...

"Supongo que Edalyn habrá tenido una buena escusa para no venir...", respondió Lilith mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

"Entonces...Luz, ¿cuántos amigos has hecho en Hexside?", Lilith formuló la pregunta a corriente mientras pensaba en algo para conversar.

Luz se quedó mirando completamente confundida a Lilith, que trató de aguantar un rubor debido a la vergüenza.

"Responde antes de que me arrepienta de comenzar una conversación", Lilith avergonzada, desvío su rostro de Luz para que no la viera.

Luz no pudo evitar aguantar la risa, ante esto Lilith volvió a centrarse en el camino a la casa búho que ya estaban llegando y inconscientemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, te contaré todo desde el principio, pero cuando lleguemos a casa..."


End file.
